theelitecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie Addison
Maggie Addison was born in the year 18 b.c. to Alberta Vance and Talbot Addison. She was the first Witch in her family. She was also the most powerful Witch of her time, even above the generation of Bale Witches of that time. She was the Witch who was part of the contract and believed to be the First Born Child. History She was born into a world where Witches and practicioners of magic lived out in the open and freely. Some were worshipped as gods while others simply wanted to be treated as equals. Her mother was a 1/4 Egyptian while her father was of an unknown heritage. There were rumors of her father being a descendant of the people of Atlantis. Early Life At an early age she learned she possessed the ability of the elements. She didn't understand it but her mother told her it was a gift from the 'Gods'. She was mentored by Angelina Bale and Miranda Matthews, both ancestors of Elaine Bale. She learned magic quickly and caught on how to harness and control her powers. She learned by manipulating her Energy Projection she could increase her spells and powers without any negative side effects. She was a quick study. The Events Leading Up To The Contract One night, at the age of 20, after coming home from one of her lessons she found her father lying dead in a puddle of blood and a Vampire draining her mother. Using as much power as she could she threw the Vampire back with an immense amount of energy, the attack resembling a powerful form of Telekinesis. The Vampire is left unconscious. Using what she knew, she trapped it into a magical shield cage so it couldn't get out. She searches her Grimoire and finds a spell that Angelina had given to her to help summon a spirit guide for answers. She casts it, instead of a spirit guide an Angel appears to her. The Angel shapes it's form to look more human so she doesn't become blinded. She tells the angel she doesn't care what it takes she wants to destroy them once and for all. The Angel tells her that there is still hope for them. The Angel tells her that it is possible to allow their humanity to come back. The Angel tells her that it would take time however and continuous planning. She tells them she'll do whatever it takes to make sure no one has to go through what she had to. Finding Love While out finding supplies for the ritual The Angel told her about, she runs into a boy named Eli Young that is around her age. They get to talking and he creates a bouquet from thin air. She finds out he too is a Witch. She tells him she can't find some of the ingredients on her list. He takes her back to his family's home and finds the ingredients, telling her that some of the stuff is very rare. From then on he helps her daily to make different potions and elixirs that have to set for so long before adding them to others. After six months of knowing one another, she finds she has feelings for him. Within a few weeks she can no longer control her feelings for him. Children She finds out a few months later she's pregnant. She is happy as she has always wanted a child. However, when she tries to tell Eli she finds out that he had been killed the night before by a Vampire who knew of what she was trying to do and took it out on Eli to show her what would happen to her if she didn't back off. She finds out the Angel had protected her from the Vampire as what they were planning needed to be done. Within several months she has a boy and a girl, naming the boy Eli and the girl Talberta, a combination of her parents names. The Contract At the age of 23 the Angel watches over her children while also helping her finish a concoction that would allow the Vampire she has caged up take control of his humanity. However it wouldn't last long. They take precautions and summon a Werewolf, using one of the concoctions on him. The Werewolf turns into human form. The concoctions will only last 48 hours. That night being October 31st she and the other three, agreed about what they want, come together using their blood and summoning a Djinn. She knew which one to summon as Angelina had told her what to call him by. The Djinn seemed to know who they were and as they tried to ask for Vampires and Werewolves to have control over their curses the Djinn told them he couldn't do that but he could for one. They think it through and decide the Vampire as Vampires are always being controlled by their curse meanwhile Werewolves only have it on Full moons. The Djinn tells them that the only way it would work is if they give all four of their lives in return but it only lasts for 2000 years. The four agree, the Angel telling Maggie that her children will be watched over. She agrees, the Djinn telling them that he would sweeten the deal. He tells them that two decades before the curse ends he will search the world until he finds four women and upon them becoming pregnant their souls will be bestowed onto the unborn children so that when the contract ends that they will be the protectors of the Human race and they would be known as The Chosen. The four agree to this. Before Maggie knows it she can feel her soul coming out of her own body. She looks down to see her body lying on the ground, lifeless. The Djinn stands there and tells her that when the time comes he will call for each of them and he will keep up his end of the bargain. She floats away. Reincarnation In December of 1992, Maggie feels her body being pulled back down to Earth. As this happens she sees a woman and flies into her. Once this happens, everything goes black. She is now going to be reincarnated as Shoshona Benoit-Bertolli. Powers Terrakinesis Agrokineis Aerokinesis Pyrokinesis Thermokinesis Hydrokinesis Cryokinesis Syrokinesis Metallokinesis Electrokinesis Ergokinesis Energy Projection Trivia *The reason as to why she was more powerful than any Witch at the time of her existence, even more powerful than the Bale's of that generation who was supposed to be the most powerful line of Witches, is because her destiny was to sacrifice herself so that Vampires or Werewolves could have control over their curse, thus creating the existence of The Chosen.